User talk:Brbamigo
Hey there, is there any particular reason you keep renaming Build:Team - UW Glaiveway to Build:Team - UW DwGway? At PvX we like to keep names consistent so people can find builds more easily. We currently ahve a build called Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway, so it follows that the UW build should use the same name as it is of similar theory craft. Just a heads up, if you do revert it back again without giving sufficient reason here, it will be treated as a violation of our only 1 revert policy. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 14:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello, i understand your trying to keep the consistently of builds. But Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway and Build:Team - UW DwGway are Both different builds. They have the same concepts of utilizing destructive was Glaive, but other wise that's it. Plus DwGway is Alot simpler to remember then Glaiveway or destructive was GlaiveWay or any other complicated name, so please i would like you to stop changing the name. Thank you --brbamigo :Amigo, you were asked not to move the page again. This is your last warning. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:51, 11 May 2010 ::Look i made the build, i put a lot of work in changing and testing it, and now i am not allowed to give it a '''simple easy Name' to remember??. How would you like it if someone started to change the name of your builds that YOU worked on. Why don't you change then name of Dlway to Terraway because its pretty much the same exact build, OR you could change the name of Twwtway to Glaiveway. For the LAST time the Name dose not VIOLATE the PvX:NAME. So please i would like for you to revert the name back To Team- UW DwGway. thank you. --brbamigo :::we understand that YOU made the build, but once its submitted, its now considered OUR build. you are no longer in control of it. you are not the only one looking at the build since this is a community site and many people come here to get builds. we changed it because we felt it would be a better name for the community. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ What Angelus said. The name will not be changed. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:02, 13 May 2010 :::::Both of You have been reported. --brbamigo ::::::Funny how you reported them to themselves since KJ and Athrun are both admins. Anyway that is your battle to loose I am here cause your vote sucks and should be redone. I understand you have other builds that you are trying to vet however this is a PUG group and your vote should be based on the build itself. Just rethink it plz---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I moved your "testbuild" to User:Brbamigo/Sandbox. Also, do have a look at PvX:OWN and Guide:Indenting, along with PvXwiki:Editing Builds. It's a lot of shit to read through, but I'd be very happy if you'd avoid getting into pointless arguments with some of our oldest users (who were handling the situation quite badly ;p) pretty much as soon as you've shown up on the site. --ςοάχ? -- 01:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh i was wondering were it went, thanks for telling me. --brbamigo ::I moved your test build again. Stop putting them in the main space, put the User:Brbamigo thing in front of it. -Auron 10:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Stop complaining, you should be thanking me for giving you something to do. --brbamigo